Making the Goal
by Hoshi-star
Summary: From the soft, gentleness of the countryside to the upbeat movement of the city, Rini was lost in the music of the world and of her heart.A story revolving around Kukai with the help of the other Guardians. Some language and violence/implied rape scenes.
1. Chapter 1

"Making the Goal"

"Miss Honoko?" The secretary asked, peering at the girl was leisurely standing beside her desk in the bustling front office.

"Yes, ma'am." The girl replied, adjusting her grip on her new leather schoolbag.

The secretary gave her a warm, amiable smile and slid out of her large, dark leather chair. "Come with me, please. The principle is waiting to meet with you."

The girl just nodded in agreement, and the secretary started to walk off . After making sure that her school uniform, which consisted of a green plaid skirt with a matching tie, as well as a plain white dress shirt, was fine, she walked almost unwillingly after the secretary, ducking her head down so that she couldn't see the questioning stares of the people that were also in the office. She already knew what they all were thinking: "Who in the world is this girl?"

"Right on here please, Miss Honoko." the secretary said, stopping suddenly in front of a large, oak door. "Welcome to Seiyo Middle School."

"Thank you." The girl said, giving a small bow to the secretary. The secretary, in return, gave another smile and walked back to her desk without another word to the meek girl.

The girl watched the secretary walk off, and afterwards gave a loud sigh, trying to find a way to relieve some of her nerves, which were multiplying by each passing moment. She waited for a few moments, taking a few deep breaths in, trying to relax. Finally, she reached for the door and cringing, opened the door.

The principal's office was a large room that was more dimly lit than the office just beyond it. The principal was at the desk, sitting in a large, overstuffed chair that resembled the one that the secretary was sitting in. He seemed to be looking over some papers, but after the girl stepped almost silently into his room, he looked up and gave her a small smile.

"You must be Rini Honoko, I assume?" Hr asked, addressing her.

"Yes, sir." She said, giving a respectful bow.

"Ah, welcome. Please, take a seat, if you like, Rini."He said, gesturing to the two chairs that sat in front of his desk.

She nodded and sat in the small leather chair to his right. It was deadly silent for a few moments, then the principal cleared his throat and clasped his hands together, a sign that he was ready to speak.

"I was just reviewing you wonderful transfer papers from Michiro Middle School, with which I was very pleased. A star student with excellent, almost outstanding grades, and an artistic talent. Also, there seems to be no blemishes on your conduct folder. Do you agree to that, Rini?"

"Yes, sir." She said quietly, her voice like a gentle rain.

"Excellent." The principal said, giving an approving nod of his head. "Well, you will be in class 7-B this year, and here is condensed version of your transfer papers for your homeroom teacher. If you have no other questions, please hand that paper to Ms. Sujoka, the secretary, and she'll take you to your class." He extended his hand after he handed her the paper. "Welcome to Seiyo Middle School."

She took his hand and shook it some what awkwardly. "Thank you, sir."

She took her things and stood up, giving the principal another bow before exiting the room. Once she exited, there seemed to be even more people moving through the office. She shuffled past most of them, all the way back to the secretary's desk towards the front of the office. The secretary, Ms. Sujoka, was writing something down in a small wire-bound planner,but closed it as Rini approached her desk.

"Here." Rini said, handing her the paper. "The principal told me to give this to you."

"Oh, alright." She said, taking at the paper. She stared at it for a moment, then stood up. "He said class 7-B, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, then. Please follow me."

The two of them walked out of the office and down the now empty hallways that ran vertically and horizontally around the few floors of the school. Neither of them spoke the entire way there, and Rini was glad. She wanted this day to go by as quickly and as silently as it possibly could.

After a few minutes of walking, Ms. Sujoka stopped outside of a large, light tan pair of doors. The sign above the door read 7-b, in a fancy sort of cursive handwriting that looked somewhat prestigious. It was nothing like the small town middle school she had attended back at Michiro. Rini looked at her shoes, avoiding the secretary's stare. Ms. Sujoka gave a small smile, remembering that this was the most common reaction of the transfer students on their first day.

"Hey, cheer up." She said sweetly, putting her hand on the girl's small shoulder. "I'll go and get your teacher and everything will be fine. Trust me."

"_Yeah right, lady. You're not the one transferring to a new city, a new house, and a new middle school in the middle of the year." _Rini thought, looking up at the lady.

Rini just shrugged her shoulders, making her let out a little laugh. She shook her head for a moment, then knocked on the right door. After a moment, the large door opened and a tall man appeared. He stepped outside the door and closed it behind him, letting Rini get a better view of him. He had short, dark brown hair and silver rimmed faces, that cut his face off at a nice angle, which matched his dark-rimmed suit.

"Yes?" He asked, looking at the secretary.

"This," she said, moving aside a little bit so that he could see who she was talking about, "is you new student. Her name is Rini Honoko. Here is a copy of her transfer papers." She said, handing the man the sheet she held in her hands.

"Ah." He said, peering now at the girl. "We've been expecting you. I'm Mr. Fuji, your homeroom teacher. It's nice to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet you, sir." She said, giving a bow.

"Well, then," he said, giving a small smile. "Why don't you come in? The class would love to meet you."

She just nodded in agreement, and followed him into the classroom. She closed the door behind her, to see that about twenty different faces were peering at her intently. She just ducked her head down instinctively and stepped directly beside Mr. Fuji, who was looking across the room, which was buzzing with whispered voices.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Rini Honoko."

"Hello." She said in her soft tone of voice, giving the class a small bow.

She heard a few girls snickering at her, and Rini tried to let it not get to her. Mr. Fuji cleared his throat loudly, silencing them all. "Thank you, Rini. Why don't you take a seat next to Naomi for right now? Naomi, raise you hand please."

A girl in the back of the room raised her hand. She was staring at Rini with her piercing blue eyes, her long black hair sliding neatly along her shoulders. Rini clutched her schoolbag even tighter, and made her way down the small aisles to the back of the room where Naomi was sitting. Even though she could avoiding looking at them for the most part, she couldn't block out what they were saying.

"Ew. She looks so weird." A girl whispered loudly as she passed.

"I know. Her is like, two years ago. She totally looks like a boy." Another girl snickered.

"She's probably a tomboy. That is so gross and icky. What guy would ever want to date her:?" Another one said, her voice cutting at Rini like a knife.

Rini just ducked her head down even lower, and at last got to her seat. She sat down with her bag beside her, just as Mr. Fuji started a math lesson that she had already done back in Michiro.

"Hey." Naomi said quietly, catching Rini's attention.

"Um.. Hi." Rini said, amazed that someone was even talking to her on her first day.

"So, we're on page 72 in our math workbooks. Looks like you already know this stuff, huh?"

"Yeah. We already did this at my old middle school." She said as she pulled out her new new math workbook.

Naomi didn't say anything else for the rest of the math class, until the bell rang and that class ended. Rini let out a small sigh, and put her things back into her schoolbag, just to see that Naomi was staring at her.

"Come on. Our next class is art." she said, turning away.

"Okay." Rini said, feeling a little happier at the sound of art class. She loved art and it was one of her few talents.

The two girls moved out of the classroom and walked into the now crowded hallway. People were brushing past them in both directions, and it gave Rini the feeling that she was trapped. Naomi, however, just ignored them all, and even tried talking to Rini while they walked in the midst of it all.

"So, what middle school did you come from?"

"Um..Michiro."

"Michiro? Where in the world is that?"

"It's a pretty little town in the countryside."

"Oh, no wonder! That makes more sense." Naomi said, stopping abruptly in front of an open door. "Here's the art room."

"Cool." Rini said, following her inside the room.

Once inside, Naomi brought her over to the art teacher, so that they could be introduced to each other. The art teacher was a bubbly lady who looked like she was in her early thirties. After the introduction was made, Rini followed Naomi back to a long wooden table where a boy sat all by himself, staring at his hands.

"Hey, Ben! What's up?" Naomi called cheerfully, sitting down at the art stool across from him.

When he sat up and shot Naomi a smile, it let Rini see his face more clearly. Ben had dark brown hair. Also, he had green eyes that sparkled like two dark emeralds in the light.

"Hey Naomi!" He said, moving his gaze over and stopped on Rini. "Who's this chick?"

"That's Rini, dummy. She's the new girl in our class who just transferred here, remember?"

He laughed and scratched his head. "Um, no, Naomi. You know I always during math class."

She rolled her eyes and laughed back. "Oh yeah. Totally forgot." She looked up at Rini. "Why aren't you sitting down? You know you can sit next to me if you want."

"Sure." Rini said, sitting down like Naomi said.

Rini sat there for a few minutes, listening to the two of them carrying on a conversation, until someone unexpectedly tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, to face a girl with auburn hair glaring at her.

"Yes?" Rini squeaked, feeling intimidated by the girl's fierce, menacing glare.

"You better move it new girl. You're in Kukai's seat." The girl growled, getting an audible agreement from some of the girls behind her.

"Who cares?" Naomi said, diverting her attention from Ben to the angry girl.

"We do, and Kukai will when he comes and sees her in his seat."

"Pssh! My foot he will!" Ben said, making Naomi laugh. "If you really knew Kukai as much as you think you do, you'd know he could care less. Brainless fangirls."

The girl's bottom lip quivered and she turned abruptly. She just walked back to her table without another word. Naomi looked over at Rini and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about her. Her and her friends are just a bunch of pansies."

"Sure.." Rini said, not quite reassured by what Naomi had said.

Suddenly, some of the girls in the tables beside them started to squeal quietly. Rini turned and looked at Naomi, who just rolled her eyes again.

"It's just Kukai." Naomi said, saying his name as if he was unimportant.

Ben let out a laugh. "Well, Naomi, I'm glad to see that you're not brainwashed like the rest of those stupid girls."

"Hey!" A boy's voice called, making Rini turn around to see who it was.

There behind her was a boy, holding his schoolbag over his shoulder. He had dark orange hair and light green eyes. He was looking over at Naomi and Ben, giving them a smile that was wonderful and heart warming.

"Hi, Kukai." Naomi said, nodding her head at him.

"Yo." Ben said, giving Kukai a thumbs up.

He nodded and turned and saw Rini. "Who're you?" He asked, giving Rini a friendly smile.

"This is Rini Honoko. She's the new girl who just transferred here today, and is in our homeroom. Sheesh, doesn't anybody pay attention?" Naomi asked, rolling her eyes in dismay.

"Hey, Rini. I'm Kukai." He said, giving her a high five.

"Hi, Kukai. It's nice to meet you." She said with an edge of worry, realizing that the girls from before were staring at her.

He nodded, making Rini feel like she was a little more welcome. Soon, the art teacher began to start the class and everyone hurried to go and get their art supplies. Rini just sat there, because she knew that she didn't have any art supplies for herself yet. Her mother had told her that it would take a few days for them to get extra supplies, since she transferred into the middle school in the middle of the fall semester.

"So, are you excited for that soccer match that we're going to have during the exercise period today?" Ben asked Kukai, shooting him a smile.

"Totally, dude. You know that I love soccer over everything!" Kukai said, giving a big grin.

Rini smiled for a moment, hoping that no one would notice. She loved soccer and used to play it almost everyday with her friends in her neighborhood back at Michiro. Soccer was a sport that most people thought should be left for guys to play, and she knew if she said anything, it could be another way they could label her as a tomboy.

"Sheesh, you guys. All you talk about is sports, sports, sports. Don't you two have anything else on your minds?" Naomi asked, looking at the two boys.

The two boys looked at each other and laughed. "Nope!" They responded in unison.

Rini laughed a little bit, and Kukai shot her a surprised look. "No way! Rini just laughed!"

Naomi huffed. "Oh my god, no way! She is human!"

Ben laughed as well, and reached out to pat Naomi's head. "Silly, easily angered girl. We were just trying to make you laugh, too!"

"Oh.." Naomi said, making everyone laugh again.

"_This feels nice." _Rini thought. _"It's only the second class I've been in all day and these three are making me feel welcomed already. Maybe I'll make it and not get lost in the fast pace of this new place."_

Suddenly, the bell rang, and everyone got up out of their seats and left the art room. Rini walked out of the room, following Ben, Kukai, and Naomi to their next class. After a little bit, Kukai just walked off away from them, walking by himself through the halls, greeting people as they passed, but remaining silent other than that. For a popular guy, he sure seemed secluded.

They walked back into the classroom of 7-B, getting ready now for a language arts lesson. After the bell rang, and Mr. Fuji started class in his monotone of a voice, Rini stared off into the distance through the window and the empty gray space outside of it. She started to day dream about Michiro, thinking about how much she missed her best friends Aya and Linna, and her large blue home that seemed almost invisible against the sky on a clear, sunny day. All of her memories flooded back one after the other, and homesickness was pulling at her heart once more.

"_I wanna go home._" Rini thought, putting her head into her hands.

"Rini? Hello? Anybody there?" Naomi asked, waving her hand in front of Rini's face.

"Huh? What's up, Naomi?" She asked,shaking her head as if she had just woken up from a nap.

"Daydreaming already?" Naomi teased, giving a laugh. "It's cool. Anyway, I was just saying that our exercise period has just been canceled for today. It started to rain near the end of this class, but I guess that you didn't notice."  
Rini frowned. "I guess I wasn't. That's really too bad. I was looking forward to some fresh air."

Naomi nodded. "Me too. They guys are pretty crushed too; Ben and Kukai were looking forward to this game for days."

Rini looked up, catching a glimpse of Ben and Kukai, who sat on the other side of the classroom. Kukaui, strangely, looked up not long afterwards, and gave her a smile. She smiled back, and then he looked back at Ben and said something to him. She thought he was saying something about her, but Ben didn't look back her afterwards, so she knew it wasn't about her.

Suddenly, Rini felt a throbbing in her bladder, and she looked up at Naomi. Naomi was staring around the room, her gaze switching between the little groups scattered in different parts of the class. Rini was a little embarrassed to say anything to her, but she really had to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, Naomi?" Rini asked, catching Naomi's attention.

"Hm?" Naomi said, peering at her.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh!" Naomi said, scratching her head. "I totally forgot to show you around. If you leave the classroom and turn right, you'll see it after you walk down a little bit. I think it's like the fourth or fifth door on the right. If my directions aren't good enough for you, just look for a sign that says girl's bathroom, okay?"

"Okay." Rini said, getting up. "Thanks a lot, Naomi."

She pushed by the groups clustered close to where she and Naomi sat, and finally made it out of the room. She followed Naomi's directions and sure enough she found the door that had a sign with GIRL'S BATHROOM written on it. Rini went in, sighing happily.

As she walked over to the sink to wash her hands, another girl came into the bathroom. When Rini looked up to see who it was, she realized that it was the girl with auburn hair that had yelled at her in the art room earlier today because she had been in Kukai's seat. Based on what Ben and Naomi had said, she was a Kukai fangirl.

The girl moved to the sink right beside Rini's and started washing her hands without saying anything. Rini looked down at her own hands, unsure what to do. Finally, she just decided to say hello.

"Hi." Rini said, giving the girl a small, warm smile.

The girl looked up, shocked, and then sent her an incredulous look back and stopped washing her hands.

"Look, new girl," she said, her voice sharp, "don't think that you can get all chummy with everyone, just because some people are trying to make you feel welcomed. Stay away from me, and especially away from Kukai, you greedy little whore."

The girl shook her hands, as if to dry them, and left Rini there petrified in the bathroom. Rini looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes wide and her face going paler.

"Whore?" She squeaked, starting to shake.

Soon all the memories that she had kept secretly hidden away in her heart hit her like a sack of bricks. Rini's stomach started to churn and she ran back into a bathroom stall, throwing up whatever was in her stomach. She started to panic for a second, her breaths becoming shallow and uneven. Soon, she couldn't throw up anymore, but fear still gripped her tightly.

She sat in the stall for a few moments, trying to compose herself, but it didn't help. She managed to push herself out of the bathroom stall and walked slowly out of the bathroom, gripping the wall from time to time, unsure if she was going to make it back to the classroom. She made it back to the room after some time, and walked to the back room, where Ben and Naomi were talking.

"Did you find the bathroom?" Naomi asked, looking over at Rini.

"Yeah, thanks." Rini replied, laying her head down against the cold desk.

"Hey! Are you okay Rini?" Naomi said, moving closer to her desk.

"Yeah, you don't look like you're feeling too good." Ben said, agreeing with Naomi.

"I'm fine." She lied, not wanting them to know that anything was wrong. "You shouldn't worry about me."

"I wouldn't worry so much, but your face actually did kind of pale when you walked back into the room." Naomi said, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Hey guys." Kukai said, appearing beside Ben. "What's up?"

"Rini's what's up. Does she look kind of sick to you?" Naomi asked, turning to face him.

"Hm, I don't know. I can't see her face." He said, moving over to Rini's desk.

He squatted down and put his hand near her face, brushing it away so that he could see her face more clearly. When he could see her face, she saw that her eyes held unshed tears and her skin was pale. Her bottom lip started to quiver when she saw him peering intently at her from where he sat. He immediately took his hand away and stood back up.

"What do you thing?" Ben asked, looking up at Kukai.

"I agree with you two. I don't think that she's feeling too well." He said, glancing back over to where Rini was sitiing.

"That must suck, getting sick on your first day at a new school." Naomi lamented, placing her head against her hand. "It's funny, because she seemed perfectly fine before she went to the bathroom, too."

"Hm.." Kukai said, glancing around the room. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Sure." Ben said, giving him a shrug.

Kukai walked back over to his desk, and picked up his old, worn out schoolbag. Opening it up, he pulled out a dark blue hoodie. He walked back over with it to Rini's desk, and Ben and Naomi stared at him intently.

"What are you going to do with that?" Naomi asked, pointing to the hoodie in his hands.

Kukai just shrugged and put it around Rini's shoulder's, so that the hood completely covered her small head, looking like a huge blanket of some sort. Rini looked up at him, startled, but he only gave her a small smile.

"Sleeping always helps if you're not feeling to well. Why don't you take a little nap?"

Rini just stared at him for a moment, then the group of girls with whom the auburn haired girl sat, on the opposite side of the room, close to Ben and Kukai's desks. Sleeping seemed li8ke a good idea at that moment.

"Thanks.." She mumbled, placing her head back against the desk.

"Ah, Kukai. You're such a nice guy. No wonder you have a fan club." Ben said, applauding him.

"Thanks, I guess. I was just doing what I'd like somebody to do for me if I was in her situation." He replied, shrugging off the compliment.

Rini looked up at him from a moment. _"Thanks for caring, you three. You make me feel welcome here. I have a feeling that hose are going to get on me if I keep hanging out with you, though. If they do, I don't know what I'll do. I'm just a weakling who can't doing anything."_

She finally let out the tears that she had been holding in and closed her eyes. After a while, she finally gave in and slept, letting her worries be pushed aside for a while.

"Hey Rini, wake up. I have some food for you to eat." Naomi called, breaking Rini out of her nap.

"Hm?" Rini said, sitting up. Kukai's hoodie fell off her back, and landed on the floor beside her.

"Here." Naomi said, putting a small plate of food into her view. "They didn't have enough food for you, so I just saved you some of mine. You're probably hungry, right?"

_"Whore."_

"Actually, I'm not really hungry. Why don't you just eat the rest of it?" Rini said, putting her head back against her desk.

Naomi pouted at her. "Come on, Rini. It's just a little bit. Just eat it, okay?"

Rini rolled her eyes and sat back up again. "Fine. You win."

Naomi smiled and handed her the plate. "Yay! I win."

Rini shook her head at Naomi and started to eat. Naomi just sat beside her, messing with the ends of her hair, keeping her silent. Rini looked around the room, looking for Ben and Kukai. When she looked over at the group of boys and only saw Ben.

"Hey, Naomi?" Rini asked, turning back to her.

"What?" Naomi said, forgetting about her hair and looked back at Rini.

"Did Kukai go somewhere while I was sleeping?"

Naomi nodded. "Yeah. Since it's the last class of the day, and its lunch and free period, he usually leaves and goes off by himself somewhere. The only time he's in here during lunch is if it's pouring down rain outside or if have some important things to do as a class."

"Oh, okay." Rini said, looking down at his hoodie that laid at her feet.

_"I guess I won't be able to give him back his hoodie today." _Rini thought. _"Oh, well. I can just give it back to him on Monday."_

She soon finished eating, and afterwards, she and Naomi spent the rest of the class period talking and learning some general things about each other. They talked about things that they liked; being outside in nature and snuggling up in bed and reading a good book. They talked so much that the bell that rang to end the school day cut them in mid-sentence.

"Well, that was fun." Naomi said, giving Rini a smile as they walked through the building.

"Yeah, it was." Rini agreed.

"So, do you need somebody to walk home with?" Naomi said as they got out of the building and into the front courtyard of the school.

Rini was about to say something, but she then saw a girl with long, chocolate brown hair staring impatiently at her. She caught Rini's stare, and motion for her to come over to where she was standing.

Rini gulped and nodded.

"Actually, I don't, Naomi. Thanks anyways. See you on Monday, okay?" Rini said, glancing back over at Naomi.

She frowned for a moment, but shrugged it off in a few seconds. "Sure. See you later, Rini."

Naomi walked off, and Rini let out a small sigh. She slung her schoolbag over her shoulder and rushed out to the girl who was staring at her before. She waited a moment, because she was now talking to a blond haired girl.

"Hi Mimi." Rini said, giving the girl a smile.

Mimi stopped what she was saying to the other girl and gave Rini a smug smile. "Hey, Rini. How was your first day of school?"

"Good, thanks for asking." She said, mostly telling the truth.

The blond haired girl laughed a little bit. "Is she your cousin that you were talking about earlier, Mimi?"

"Yeah." Mimi said, rolling her eyes. "Rini, this is Lena."

Rini gave the girl a small smile. "Hi. It's nice to meet you."

The girl just flashed a flawless smile and turned back to Mimi. "So, we can leave now, right?"

"Yeah." Mimi said, turning to Rini. "Come on, Rini."

The three girls walked off the school grounds down the hill that led to the multiple suburbs Seiyo. Lena and Mimi were walking in the front, while Rini trailed along in the back, listening to the two of them like always. They talked all the way until they got to Rini's house, whose house was the closest to the school.

"Thanks for walking me home, Mimi. I really appreciate it." Rini said as they stopped outside the small gate at the entrance of the house.

Mimi laughed. "No problem. It is my duty as your cousin to take care of you." She stopped, and Rini saw the mischievous gleam in her eyes. "You know what, Rini? I really want you to come over tonight. We'll have fun, like we always do. How about it? You will come, right?"

Rini gulped, knowing what her real answer was. She wanted to say no and walk away, but she knew that this wasn't an option. She had to say yes.

"Sure, Mimi. It sounds fun." Rini said with much difficulty.

Mimi snickered. "Good. I'll come bye to pick you up later, okay?"

"Sure." Rini said, turning away from them. "Bye Mimi. Bye, Lena."

"Bye." The two girls said at the same time, and they walked off, snickering just loud enough for Rini to hear. Rini opened up the small, white gate to her house, and walked up the finely paved walkway to the front door. She opened the door, already knowing that her mother was inside, busying herself with something around the house. With moving in, there were plenty of things that her mother could do while she stayed at home.

"Mama, I'm home." Rini called as she took off her shoes at the front door.

"Oh, hi dear!" her mother's cheerful voice called down the hallway, letting Rini know that she was probably in the kitchen down the hall."How was your first day of school? I want to hear all about it!"

"It was fine." Rini said as she moved into the kitchen.

As she assumed, her mother was standing at the stove, her long brown hair pulled into a low, comfy ponytail. She was stirring the food happily, as if she was in her own little world. After a moment, she looked up from her food, and saw her daughter there, so she couldn't help but flash Rini one of her breathtakingly warm smiles.

"That's wonderful! I'm so glad to hear that your day was a total mess, dear. I was so worried about you." Her mother said, shaking her head sadly.

"You worry too much, mama." Rini said, patting her mother on the shoulder. "I'm going up to my room, okay?"

"Sure, if you want. Food will be done soon, okay Rini?"

"Mm.." Rini said, scrunching her nose. "I'm not really hungry, so don't worry about it."

"Okay dear." Her mother replied, sadness mixing into her smile.

Rini gave her mother a small hug and went out the doorway of the kitchen and up the stairs to her large bedroom. Everything was unpacked and organized around her room, except for the walls which were still white and unpainted. Rini looked around a let out a sigh, letting her schoolbag drop at the base of her bed.

She moved across the room and sat sown at her large dresser, looking curiously into the mirror. There in the mirror was the same old Rini. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a high, short ponytail, giving her an athletic look. There was a hint of sadness behind her hazel eyes and in the creases of her face, but she shook them off as she tried to give a smile. She finally just gave up with a sigh, and sat down on her bed and hugged her pillow to her small body. After a while, she felt so tired and fell asleep, not wanting to wake up.

AN: Yay! A story about Shugo Chara.. sorta! This is going to be so much fun!! Please review!!


	2. The Night That Repeats Itself

AN: Okay, I was lazy and didn't feel like writing Rini waking up and going with Mimi to her house. The chapter starts out with Rini getting a make over from Mimi and Lena before they head out to a party. Enjoy!

** Chapter 2: "A Night That Always Replays Itself"**

"Wow." Lena said, staring at Rini form her spot on Mimi's bed. "You look prettier than I expected."

"Thanks." Mimi said, as she finished putting the dark blue eye shadow on Rini. "I do work wonders you know."

Rini just stared at her reflection in the mirror, and felt disgusted by it. Her hair was down in light ringlets, making her face look slimmer. Mimi caked a lot of make up on her, making Rini look much older than she actually was. She was dressed skimpishly, and she wanted to throw her baggy hoodie back on, and run home, the only place she could be safe in this new city.

"Well," Mimi said, as she closed the lid on the eye shadow. "I think we're ready to go. Grab that dark blue clutch over near the door, Rini."

"Sure." Rini said, getting off of the chair she had been sitting in for the last hour or so.

She walked over to the door, her midnight blue party dress swishing against her black knee high tights. Why did Mimi always have to pick out her outfits? Was it to make sure that he was always going to be pleased?

"Rini, stop daydreaming and open the door." Lena snapped from behind her.

Saying nothing, she opened the door, and made her way down to the first floor of her cousin's house. Looking into the living room, she saw her aunt sitting on the couch, swirling a cup of red wine in her hands. This wasn't the aunt she really knew, but people were always different when they were by themselves/

"Mama," Mimi called, catching her mom's attention. "The three of us are going out for a little but. Don't get too drunk okay?"

"Shut up and go have fun." Her mother retorted, taking another sip of her wine. "Bye, girls."

They exited Mimi's house and made their way down the hilly streets. Rini was pushed ahead by Mimi, to make sure that she didn't have the chance to run away. She just walked in utter silence, listening as the older girls talked of their plans for the evening.

As they crossed onto a busier street, a group of people caught Rini's eyes. They were a little but younger than her, except for the one boy that caught her attention. It was Kukai, who was laughing and talking with a pink haired girl and a blonde boy. She lowered her gaze, making sure that he couldn't see her face. After a moment or two, he passed, and she knew that even if he did look at her, there was no way he would recognize her.

"Hear that?" Mimi whispered into Rini's ear. "Looks like we're almost there."

Rini listened closely, and heard the echo of loud music in the distance. They were always blaring obnoxious music at all the parties Mimi had ever taken her to, and Rini didn't know if the fact was that they actually liked listening to the music that loud, or if they were too drunk to notice how loud it really was.

They turned into a richer looking neighborhood, where the music just got louder and louder. Mimi and Lena started to talk in happier tones about some of the older high school guys that had invited them to the party, and who all they expected to be there. Rini could have cared less about all these people, and sank farther and farther into her boredom.

"We're here!" Mimi yelled, her voice barely louder than the music.

Rini was pushed from behind, up to the front door where a guy a little older than her was standing, smoking a cigarette. He looked down at Rini, and took the cigarette out to puff a cloud of smoke into her face. She coughed, making him laugh.

"So, who are you here for cutie?" He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"She's here for Haru." Mimi called, pushing past Rini. "Do you know where he is?"

"Last time I saw him, he was sitting on the couch, drinking with two other guys." The guys said, eying Mimi. "Well, have fun girls. If you ever get bored, come find me and I'm sure we'll have a night to remember."

"Right." Mimi said, snickering, as she grabbed Rini by the arm. "Well, let's go find him before he gets mad at us for being late."

"Yeah." Rini said, as she pushed her way through the crowd that was mingling in the main hallway of the house.

They managed to get through, and make it to the living room, where the source of the music was. Rini looked over to the couch, and sure enough a familiar tall, black haired guy was there, taking a sip of his beer. Two guys were sitting to the right of him, chatting quietly between themselves. Rini managed to put a small smile on her face, as Mimi ran over to the couch and kissed one of the guys.

"Come on," Lena said, grabbing Rini by the arm. "Time to give the boys a good time."

Once in front of the couch, Haru looked up, his dark eyes peering at Rini. After realizing who she was, he gave a friendly, breath taking smile to her, and Rini couldn't help but smile back. She remembered this smile from her past, and how much she missed it.

"Wow, Rini." He said, putting his head in his hands. "You look more gorgeous than I remember. Is that even possible?"

"Thanks, Haru." Rini replied, blushing.

"Anyway," He said, pulling out an envelope from his shirt pocket. "This is for you, Mimi."

"Thanks." Mimi said, snatching it from him. She eyed it happily, as she slipped it into her crimson clutch. "You two have fun alright? I'm going to get a drink and mingle."

"Sure thing," Haru said, taking a sip of his beer. "Don't have too much fun, alright? This is my house, and I'll be the one cleaning it up, not you."

"Whatever you say," Mimi said, as she disappeared in the crowd with Lena and the two guys from the couch.

As soon as they were gone, Haru looked up at Rini, and patted to a spot on the couch beside him. "Come on, Rini. Take a seat. Want something to drink?"

"I'm good." Rini said, as she sat beside him. "I'm just glad to see you again, Haru."

"Same here." He said, as he patted her head. "It's been what, two years since I last saw you? That's way too long."

"I know." Rini said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm here for good now, so there's nothing that you have to worry about."

"That's great to hear." He said, taking a long sip of his beer. "So how's your life?"

"Pretty awful." Rini said, being truthful. "Mom's pretty much ignoring me since we left Michiro, and today was my first day at school. Everyone pretty much wants nothing to do with me."

"A gorgeous girl like you?" He said, awestruck. "That's impossible! I should come back to school more often and knock some sense into those people."

"Don't worry about it." Rini said, taking the cup out of his hand. "You're busy with modeling, and it should stay that way. I kind of like it the way it is right now; I'm spared of all the useless drama those brainless girls make up."

"You're pretty optimistic." He joked, as she took a sip of his drink.

"Thanks." Rini said, scratching her head. "How about your life? I want to hear about your modeling."

"Modeling's been going great." He said, staring off into space. "I've got a lot of offers from local people, but that's gotten me nowhere. Finally, I got a breakthrough six months ago from some people in Tokyo who work in the higher circles, and they loved me."

"That's wonderful!" Rini said, smiling. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." He said, putting his hand on hers. "It's nice to hear you cheering me on. I've really, really missed you."

"Yep." She said, feeling his hand move up her arm. Things were progressing much faster than she expected.

"You know what I missed most about you?" He whispered in her ear seductively. In a matter of moments, he had completely changed the mood between them.

"What?" She said, already knowing that there was no way to escape what he wanted.

"Your body." He said, his breath hot on the side of her neck. "Won't you make it up to me for those two years I've been without you? I'll show you the best time you've had in a while. Mimi told me you were up for it."

Rini hardly knew what to say anymore. She took another gulp of beer, and knew that this was why Mimi had dragged her along tonight. Why didn't she stay at home?

"Alright." Rini whispered, as he nibbled on her neck.

"Great." Haru said, grabbing her hand. "Let's go to one of my private rooms upstairs; I don't want anyone to disturb us."

Rini didn't mutter a reply as he helped her up. She just followed him aimlessly, knowing that this was not what she wanted to do. She slowly drifted to the back of her mind, she knew she could close herself off from the memories this night was going to make. As they drifted up the staircase to the second floor of Haru's house, a song from Rini's past drifted into her mind, and she dwelt on the sad harmony of the violin, realizing how closely the song dealt with what she was feeling at that moment.

**AN: Yay, another chapter of Making the Goal! I didn't realize how many reviews I had, sorry! I know this chapter pretty much had nothing to do with Kukai, but the next chapter will, I promise :) Thank you to kakashifan7, hokkyokusei, Suri, Kumiko, and Eternal Flight who all reviewed! Please keep reviewing!**


End file.
